


Tony is Jealous

by overlysarcasticmortal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, Jealousy, May's nice boyfriend, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlysarcasticmortal/pseuds/overlysarcasticmortal
Summary: We're all familiar with the 'May's abusive boyfriend' trope but  i wanted to start a 'May's nice boyfriend' where Peter meets May's new nice boyfriend and hangs out with him. Tony feels replaced and jealousy ensues...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes. i literally wrote this at 3am and under an hour. Enjoy and review please.

"Hey Mr. Stark," said Peter, tossing his backpack on the counter.

 

Tony looked up from what he was working on, "Hey, kid. How was school today?"

 

"It was fine," Peter shrugged, taking out his notebook.

 

Tony braced himself for a full-blown rant like any other day, however was surprised when he was met with silence. Tony frowned, leaving his work behind to sit next to the troublesome teen.

 

"Okay, kid. Spill," Tony ordered, his eyes glued to Peter.

 

"Wha- huh? What do you mean Mr. Stark?" Peter replied, taking a sudden interest in his shoes.

 

Tony rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb with me, Pete. I know something's on your mind. Is it another villain, did you break the suit? No wait, don't tell me you-"

 

"May's got a boyfriend," Peter blurted, a blush creeping up his neck.

 

"May has… a boyfriend?" Tony repeated, raising an eyebrow.

 

Peter nodded.

 

"Okay. May has a boyfriend. What's the problem? Did he hurt you, is he annoying you? I'm sure your aunt would understand if-" Tony asked, his eyes widening as he thought of all the, possibly, worst scenarios that could've happened.

 

"No, no. I haven't met him, yet. Uh, that's the thing. I- uh. I'm just nervous, okay. After Ben died, it was just May and I, you know. So it's kind of weird, but I don't know. May looks so happy and I just don't want to make a bad impression on him…" Peter rambled, slowing down as he caught Tony's look of relief.

 

Peter swatted Tony's arm, "Hey! I'm serious. This could go really bad."

 

Tony shook his head as he laughed, " Seriously, kid? I thought somebody was hurting you or something. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll like you,"

 

Peter hid his face behind his hands, " You only say that cause you like me," he said, voice muffled.

 

"No, Pete. I'm saying this cause I know you. You've managed to wrap Pepper around your finger, I'm sure you could charm anybody at this point," Tony assured, ruffling Peter's hair.

 

"When are you meeting him?" Tony asked, getting up to pour himself some coffee.

 

"After a few hours. We're having him over for dinner," Peter replied.

 

"Well we have an hour or so to kill, I guess. What do you want to work on?" 

 

"Well, I did have a few ideas for the suit…"

 

~

 

5 hours later

 

Tony was in the same position Peter had left him, working on some upgrades. As he looked at the blueprints for the new ideas the kid wanted to incorporate into his Spider-man suit, Tony began thinking about him. He reached for his phone to call him, wondering how the 'meeting' went. The phone kept ringing, and Tony was about to cancel the call when Peter finally picked up.

 

"Hey Mr. Stark," Peter answered in, what seemed, a happy tone.

 

"Hey, kid. How'd the meeting thing go?"

 

"Oh, you mean David. Oh my god Mr. Stark. He's like the coolest person ever!" Peter replied with enthusiasm. 

 

Tony felt a twinge of jealousy shoot up, but he ignored it and replied, "so I'll assume everything went smoothly?"

 

"Yup! Honestly, Mr. Stark, you really have to meet him. He's so funny, I think we were just laughing the entire time!" Tony could practically hear Peter's grin from where he was.

 

"Cool, kid. I'm sure we will," Tony managed to say without coming off jealous, " you're still coming tomorrow, right?"

 

"Uh, actually Mr. Stark. I was going to ask you if we could reschedule, because David and I are going to see a movie tomorrow?" Peter asked, hoping it wouldn't bother Tony.

 

"…Yeah, sure, kid. Of course. How about we do it on the weekend?" Tony replied, shocked and slightly hurt. He never thought the kid would replace him like that. Peter practically worshipped him.

 

"Sounds perfect Mr. Stark! Turns out David is a Star Wars fan, so we're going to watch the new one tomorrow. Guess I can finally stop bothering you with my fanboying. Anyways, gotta go. See you soon, bye!" 

 

"Bye, Pete," Tony muttered.

 

Tony glared at the wall in front of him. Him, jealous? No, of course not. His kid just ditched him for a random guy. No, he wasn't jealous at all. He just needs to make sure that that David guy isn't the coolest anymore. What does David have that he doesn't. 

 

'I'm a billionaire, I can literally get anything for the kid. God, and that little shit 'David' also likes those damned movies. Damn, Peter's going to stop his cute ramblings now. And does that mean Star Wars movie night is cancelled? I knew I should have payed attention to them.'

 

"Hope you're not over-thinking too much, Tony," a voice said from behind.

 

Tony turned to see Pepper leaning on the door, "Since when have you been here?" Tony grumbled.

 

"Long enough to know what you're thinking," Pepper laughed, walking over to kiss his cheek, "Don’t worry Tony. The kid would never replace you. He loves you too much."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Doesn't seem like it, cause right now, 'David is the coolest guy ever' and he like those nerdy movies too," Tony replied in a mocking voice.

 

Pepper laughed, shaking her head, "Never thought you'd get jealous over this. He's your kid, Tony. Everybody knows that,"

 

"Except David. He doesn't know that," Tony muttered, his gaze dropping to the floor.

 

"Believe me, with Peter's rambling, that David guy will know, maybe already does, " Pepper said, as she headed outside the lab to go to bed.

 

"Nope, he'll know cause I'm going to tell him personally tomorrow," Tony said, speaking to nobody in particular. 

 

Iron-dad: activated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, once again sorry for any mistakes and hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.

The following day, Tony made sure everything was going according to his plan. He was going to pick up Peter from school in his flashiest car, head to the kid's apartment and meet that 'David' guy before he goes with Peter to the movies. 

 

He arrived in front of the school a few minutes after the bell had rung and waited impatiently to surprise Peter and make sure he gets the title of 'coolest guy ever.'

 

Suddenly, a random teen knocked on his car's window. Tony rolled the window down and immediately recognized him. 

 

"Uh-Hi Mr. Stark, sir. I'm Ned-" Ned said before getting cut off.

 

"Yeah, yeah, You're Ted, Peter's friend, right?" Tony asked, looking behind the teen in hope that Peter may be with him.

 

"Ned, yeah. I-uh was just letting you know- I mean, if you're here for Peter, he's not here," Ned explained, trying hard to stop his stammering.

 

"What do you mean, not here. Is he sick? Did he skip school to go out as Spider-man? I swear to god if-"

 

"No, no, Mr. Stark. Peter came to school today but he already left. David picked him up," Ned said as he watched Tony's reaction.

 

"I see…Okay, do you know where they're heading?" Tony asked.

 

"Uh- yeah. He was talking about watching a movie or something-" Ned began to explain but Tony had already started the engine and drove off with a quick, "Thanks, Fred!"

 

So, his plan had already gone wrong. However, Tony would not give up yet. David has upped his game and so should Tony. He'll just have to surprise him later, when he comes back. 

 

A few hours later, David and Peter left the theatre, theorizing and analyzing every scene that occurred in the movie. They were so deep in their own conversation they didn't realize Tony Stark sitting on the couch when they entered the apartment. Tony coughed, trying to get their attention.

 

It was like it all happened in slow motion, Tony was finally going to see the face that stole his kid from him in less than a day. David turned his head towards the sound of the cough and Tony finally got a view of his face. It was quite anti-climactic because David looked like a regular man. In Tony's mind, David should've looked like the typical villain, or should've had a weird vibe to him, but no. David looked like a regular man and that bummed Tony out.

 

"Mr. Stark," Peter exclaimed as his eyes widened, "Wha-what are you doing here?"

 

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to visit my personal and favorite intern every now and then?" Tony asked.

 

"We saw each other yesterday, Mr. Stark" Peter rolled his eyes, not bothering to hide the laugh on his face.

 

Tony felt his heart melt at the kid's grin, "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Tony asked as he nodded his head towards David.

 

"Oh, yeah. Of course. David, uh, this Tony Stark, my uh-boss. Mr. Stark, this is David. David Henderson," Peter replied nervously, glancing between them.

 

Boss? That's what he was?

 

David extended a hand, "Nice to meet you, Stark," 

 

Tony, against his will of course, shook the man's hand, "Yeah, nice to meet you too. Peter has told me all about you," Tony said, almost gritting his teeth.

 

David turned to face Peter, "And you!" he yelled.

 

For a second, Tony thought this was it. This is the part where David gets angry for no apparent reason and Peter starts hating him and Tony will be renamed as the 'coolest guy ever.'

 

However, Tony's dreams were shattered when David broke out into a grin and slung his arm around Peter, "You never told me you were Tony Stark's personal intern. That's awesome, Peter!"

 

Tony narrowed his eyes at the arm around Peter and the way David ruffled the kid's hair with pride. No, not jealous. Not at all.

 

Peter blushed deep red, "I told you that I worked for him," Peter replied, shooting a smile at Tony which erased all the jealousy he had felt.

 

"Come on, Peter. Working isn't the same as being mentored by the genius himself," David exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Great. The thief, yes that's David's name now, is a fan of Tony's work, which will also work against all the plans he was making.

 

"I see you have introduced each other. Great, now let's eat," May suddenly said, appearing out of nowhere.

 

They sat down, eating quietly when Tony broke the uncomfortable silence, "So, Henderson, what do you do?"

 

"Call me David. I'm a pediatrician. It's how I met May, actually. We work in the same hospital," David answered, giving May a soft smile. 

 

"But in his free time, he volunteers to help the homeless," May added with pride.

 

David blushed as he averted his haze to his food, "It's nothing, really. I just enjoy helping people,"

 

Peter looked at him in surprise, "You didn't mention that, yesterday. Man, that's so cool! Do you think you could take me with you sometime?" he asked, already giving his aunt his puppy eyes.

 

"Of course Pete! As long as May is okay with it?" David said, looking at May with his own puppy eyes.

 

May laughed at their antics, "Yes, yes. You can go,"

 

Peter grinned as David gave him a high-five.

 

Tony watched as the whole scene unfolded in front of his eyes. Ah shit. David is like the embodiment of a nice person. This was going to be so much harder than he thought. Looking at Peter, Tony felt his heart sink at the look the kid was giving David. How could he ever win Pete, now? And why was David calling him Pete. Only Tony was allowed to do that. It was Tony's thing. He felt like a kicked puppy right now, and was pretty sure he looked like one too. No, no, this wasn't happening.

 

"How about you, Stark? Any hobby of yours?" David asked in a polite manner. He was such a gentleman, no wonder everybody liked him.

 

Tony opened his mouth to answer when Peter suddenly blurted, "Mr. Stark is the greatest mechanic you'll ever meet, David. He helps me build robots and once we assembled an entire car together. It was a lot of fun. He's obviously incredibly smart, so he always helps me when I'm having trouble with my homework."

 

Tony felt like he was on top of the world, giving Peter a side hug. "Ah, stop it, Peter. You're inflating my ego and I don't need it to be any bigger."

 

When really, Tony was craving for more attention from Peter. 

 

They all laughed and the night went on. Eventually, Tony left, wishing them all a good night. However, he barely slept at all. He kept thinking about the way Peter and David interact. It just made him so mad and he felt like punching that guy's perfect grin. How dare he think he could steal Pete from him. Then at exactly 4:09 A.M, Tony frowned.

 

'How come I'm Mr. Stark, but he's David.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter hang out, when Tony notices something. He tries out another plan. Will it backfire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dudes. How are you doing. Hope you're excited for this chapter. I took some time to organize the story's events today, and lemme tell you. Shit's about to go wild in the following chapters.

It was finally the weekend and Peter was supposed to arrive any minute now. Tony tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the kid to arrive so they could finally hang out together.

 

He heard his lab doors open and rushed to see who it was. A big smile grew on his face when he saw Peter walking over to him.

 

"Hi Mr. Stark," Peter greeted, his eyes wandering over the blueprints scattered along the table.

 

"Hey, kid. How's it going?" Tony asked, trying to sound as laid-back as he could. 

 

"Everything's good. I went with David to do some community service. It felt really good, you know, helping people," Peter said as his lips curved upwards.

 

Tony frowned, "But you're Spider-man. You always help around."

 

Peter shrugged, "Exactly, it's Spider-man that’s helping others, but yesterday it was Peter Parker helping, get it?"

 

Tony nodded understandingly and felt a swell of pride for his kid.

 

"So, what are we working on, today?" Peter asked.

 

"Well, I thought you'd never ask," Tony grinned before revealing his Iron-man suit.

 

"…I get to work on your suit!" Peter yelled excitedly.

 

Tony nodded as he smirked before getting crushed by a hug from Peter. 

 

"Oh my god. Thank you thank you thank you," Peter repeated before rushing off to see the blueprints.

 

Tony mentally high-fived himself. He knew Pete was going to love this surprise. 

 

'I'm gonna be his number one, David. Just you wait,' Tony thought before walking over to Peter.

 

He watched his kid ramble about the upgrades with a fond expression when something caught his eye.

 

"Hey, Pete. I see you bought yourself a new watch," Tony said, pointing at an expensive watch on Peter's wrist.

 

"Oh, this? I'd never be able to afford that. It was a gift from David," Peter replied, smiling as he showed Tony the watch properly.

 

Tony smiled faltered, "Oh, really?"

 

"Yeah. It was really nice of him. I tried to give it back to him, cause it's too expensive but he wouldn’t budge," Peter explained, "It looks so cool, I really like it."

 

Tony looked annoyed for a second but he quickly replaced it with that of a cheery one, "You deserve it, Pete."

 

However, Peter did notice the infuriated look on Tony and asked, "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

 

Tony gave him a bewildered look, "Of course, not. Why wouldn't I be okay. I got you here with me, so come on, let's get to work."

 

Peter shook his head as he laughed and began asking him questions about the suit.

 

"Does David know about Spider-man?" Tony asked out of a sudden while they were working.

 

"No. As much as how I like him, I still think it's too early to tell him," Peter replied, shrugging.

 

Tony smiled to himself. At least David can't steal lab days with Peter from him, too.

 

"And is going out as Spider-man hard? How's David handling the disappearances?" Tony asked out of curiosity.

 

"There isn't much of a difference, to be honest. I mean, David has his own place so he isn't around us all the time. If he is, May just tells him that I'm at a friend's house or something," Peter answered. 

 

Tony nodded, content with the answer and they both went back to work again. They upgraded the Spider-man suit, watched a movie together while throwing jokes every now and then, and ate some pizza while they argued whether pineapple belongs on it or not. 

 

'Just like we do every time, as if nothing changed between us,' Tony thought as he watched Peter talk about something that happened in the movie.

 

Little did Tony know that nothing did change.

~

On that night, the cogs in Tony's mind began to turn. So, David got him a gift. Okay, that's easy. Tony could get him anything, but he knew he has to choose something wisely. He has to make sure he wins Pete back. He couldn't lose him. How was it so easy for David to get Peter to like him. Where was he going wrong?

 

The lab's doors opened, snapping Tony out of his distressing thoughts. He turned around to see Pepper looking furious.

 

"Anthony Edward Stark, will you ever leave this dump of a place and come to sleep! You've been barely sleeping this week and you know it isn't healthy, considering your heart's condition," Pepper scolded, pointing at the clock which said 5:36 A.M.

 

However, her eyes softened when she saw the worried look on Tony's face, "Tony, is this about Peter and David?"

 

Tony shook his head, "No, no! Of course not-"

 

"Cut the crap, Tony," Pepper replied sharply, "I know this is about them."

 

Tony looked away from Pepper.

 

"Tony," Pepper said in a gentle tone, walking over to him, "you're too far into your thoughts. It's really not that deep. Peter still loves you, and you don't have to prove to anyone that he's your kid."

 

"But it doesn't really feel like that, Pep," Tony sighed, "It's David this and David that all the time."

 

Pepper chuckled, "Yeah, because he's excited, you know how Peter is. Believe me Tony, David knows your relationship with Peter and he wouldn't steal him from you."

 

"No, Pep, you don't get it. I'm losing the kid, alright. He's picking David over me. I can feel it. I know it," Tony grumbled, his voice straining as he glared at the wall.

 

Pepper took his hand and cupped his face with the other. Tony leaned into her touch, giving her a small smile.

 

"Don't do anything rash, Tony. Just trust me on this one and come to bed," Pepper said, leaving the lab.

 

Tony let out a breath and rubbed his eyes. This whole mess was draining him out. Maybe Pepper was right; maybe he was overreacting. He trailed after Pepper, deciding to ignore his own emotions, and went to sleep.

 

However, sleep barely came by. With only a few hours of shut-eye, Tony stumbled down to his lab with his cup of coffee and began planning his next step. He sat down, trying to think of a gift to buy for Peter.

 

'It has to be bigger, more expensive and flashier than Henderson's. That's for sure,' Tony thought.

 

He let out a puff of breath. Maybe he should go for a ride and clear his thoughts. He stood up, walking to his garage when he stopped abruptly.

 

"A car! Of course!" Tony exclaimed. 

 

Perfect. The kid passed the driving test and has his license, so all he's missing is a vehicle. He's going to love this gift.

 

A day later, Peter heard a knock on his apartment's door. He rushed to the door and opened it to be surprised by Tony standing there with a smirk.

 

"Mr. Stark, hi! What can I do for you?" Peter asked, still confused as to why Tony was here.

 

"Well letting me in would be nice," Tony replied with a laugh.

 

Peter blushed furiously, as May came from behind him, laughing too.

 

They all sat down, and Tony narrowed his eyes, asking, "David's not around?"

 

"He had to go to work. Emergency call," May explained.

 

Tony nodded then turned to face Peter.

 

"So, kid. I have a surprise," Tony declared, "I know you've been working hard on school, the internship and Spider-man, so I decided to get you…" Tony waited a few seconds for a dramatic effect.

 

"A car!" he exclaimed, pulling out the keys to an Audi sports car.

 

Peter and May stayed silent, a stunned expression on their faces. The apartment was ghost-quite, except for the honking of cars and the sounds coming from their neighbors.

 

Tony frowned and jingled the car keys a few times. This was not the reaction he was expecting.

 

"…Mr. Stark, that's an Audi," Peter slowly said.

 

Tony nodded, confused, "Yes, an Audi. Do you not like Audi, cause I can get you something else-"

 

"What! No, no, no. Mr. Stark, you don't understand. I can't accept this gift. It's too much," Peter replied, shaking his head.

 

"Of course you can. Right, May? Back me up," Tony argued.

 

"No, Tony. Peter's right. This is too much," May said, agreeing with Peter.

 

"What? How? Do you not like gifts. David got you a watch, didn't he?" Tony asked, trying not to get frustrated.

 

"Yes, Tony. A watch, not a car," May answered, "That car is probably worth more than what I make in 2 years."

 

"But…I thought…" Tony trailed off.

 

"Listen, Mr. Stark. I really appreciate the thought, seriously. But I'm sorry, I can't accept that." Peter explained, biting his lip.

 

Tony stared at them in shock and confusion for a second before shaking his head and forcing out a laugh, "God I'm such an idiot. Okay, that's fine. No, don't you give me that sad look, Pete."

 

Peter let out a small chuckle, when his phone began ringing. The kid went to his room to answer, leaving Tony with May alone.

 

"Tony," May started before getting cut off.

 

"Yeah, I know, May," Tony interrupted, "I wasn't thinking straight. I should've gotten him a phone or laptop, that would've been better."

 

May shook her head, "You don't have to get him anything,"

 

"I want to,"

 

"Tony," May tried again, "is this about David buying Peter a watch?'

 

Tony scoffed, "No! I just wanted to give the kid something nice."

 

May raised an eyebrow before letting out a sigh, "I never expected you to be the jealous type,"

 

Tony buried his face into his hands and groaned, "Is it really that obvious?"

 

"Oh, Tony. You're acting crazy. Buying Peter a sports car, which he would barely use, because you think you have to win him over. Don’t you see, doofus. You're his idol. He'd never allow whatever you're thinking to happen," May reassured him, squeezing his shoulder.

 

May stood up, poured some water into a cup, and gave it to Tony.

 

"Go home, Tony. Get some sleep. You look like shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think, what you like and what you don't. if any of yall have any ideas, maybe (maybe) if i can, i could try to add them.


End file.
